


Y-U-G-I

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Other, Terror
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Después de muchos años los Sennen deciden mudarse a su vieja casa ya que Atem el padre de Atsushi Sennen había muerto. Yami único nieto y hijo de los Sennen descubre lo que su abuelo a ocultado por mucho tiempo.-¿Quien eres?--Soy Yugi-
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologo

Prólogo

La casa dónde mi abuelo vivía es una mansión que parecía abandonada a primera vista pero nadie sabe los secretos que está mansión esconde tras sus paredes. Mi abuelo era un hombre muy dedicado a su trabajo pero luego que mi abuela muriera ya casi no salía de su mansión muchos hacían rumores que el estaba loco.

**_-¿Dónde estabas? sabes bien que odio la oscuridad y la soledad-_ **

Yo siempre e sido curioso además de mi gran parecido con mi difunto abuelo solo cambia nuestro color de piel el era moreno. Quien diría que ese señor tan amable, atento y cariñoso escondía muchos secretos no tan buenos que descubriría de la manera más terrorífica posible.

**_-¿Abuelo eres tú-_ **

Tus miedos más profundos serán revelados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin darte cuenta tu alma también será añadida como jugador a nuestro juego. Un juego en el cual la única manera de escapar es como cadáver o siendo el ganador al final solo unos pocos saldrán vivos.

_**-¿Jugar a** _ **_la ouija?-_ ** __

**_-Si_ ** **_, así podemos preguntarle al espíritu que es lo que quiere-_ **

**_-No creen que es algo_ ** **_arriesgado-_ **

**_-No seas gallina Yami-_ **

Mi nombre es Yami Sennen y por culpa de mi curiosidad tengo que terminar algo que mi abuelo dejo pendiente en este mundo además de superar mis propios miedos y sacar la verdad a la luz.

**_-¿Quien eres tú?-_ **

**_-Soy Yugi-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola bienvenidos sean todos a esta nueva historia
> 
> Kira-Sin más son bienvenidos a leer Y-U-G-I


	2. Chapter 2

_En las últimas noticias el gran magnate creador de las empresas Sennen, Atem a muerto por causas desconocidas su hijo Atsushi Sennen aún no a dado a conocer el caso de su difunto padre y mucho menos se sabe de su paradero estás fueron las noticias de la tarde._

**-Esto** **es aburrido-** dijo un tricolor de estatura alta, ojos rojos como al sangre y tes blanca mirando por la ventana del auto

 **-Vamos** **Yami se que te encantará visitar la casa del** **abuelo-** comento un hombre de cabellos tricolor, ojos avellana y tes morena

 **-No lo será por qué el abuelo ya no** **esta-** saco su teléfono junto con los auriculares se los coloco y recostó su cabeza en el cristal

Puede que su padre estuviera feliz de regresar a su vieja casa y aun que el oji-rojo nunca había visto la casa, pero si conocía a su difunto abuelo ese hombre que cada vez que lo visitaba le llenaba su vida de alegría enseñándole cosas nuevas o ayudándole a gastar le bromas a su padre.

 **-No es lo mismo si el no está ahí-** se dijo a si mismo cerrando sus ojos

Y sin pensar nada fue quedándose dormido poco a poco escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas _doullhouse_ _._

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y mire a mi alrededor aún seguíamos en el auto pero estaba lloviendo después de unos minutos llegamos a una mansión.

Bajamos del auto cargando nuestras maletas, padre abrió la puerta de adentro no se miraba nada mal.

**-** **Woau** **esto es** **increíble-** dije entrando para seguir mirando la mansión

 **-Ves** **te dije que te iba a gustar-** mire a mi padre con una sonrisa **-ve** **a explorar pero ten cuidado y llévate tus** **malestas-** asentí arrastrando mis malestas y subiendo las escaleras

Habían muchas puertas que claramente me invitaban a abrirlas para ver lo que había dentro de ellas pero primero quería dejar mis malestas. Abrí una de las puertas la habitación era hermosa e incluso estaba ordenada.

Me adentre a la habitación deje mis malestas sobre la cama, mire a los alrededores hasta que ví una foto de mi abuelo y mi abuela abrazados.

 **-Esta** **era la habitación del abuelo Atem y la abuela** **Mana-** dije para mí mismo dejando la fotografía en su lugar **-¡¡MAMÁ!!-** rápidamente escuche pasos acercarse y la puerta siendo abierta

 **-Yami** **¿que pasa?-** preguntó agitada y la preocupación se podía notar en sus ojos negros yo solo sonreí

 **-¿Puedo quedarme en esta habitación?-** ella suspiro y asintio

 **-Aveces** **pienso que no eres mi hijo-** salió de la habitación dejándome sólo

Desempaque y ordene mis cosas estaríamos aquí al menos unos 3 meses pero aún había ropa del abuelo en el closet y me quedaba asi que tengo mucha ropa ahora.

Después de ordenar todo sali de la habitación para ver las demás todas las habitaciones tenían distintas decoraciones pero en cierto sentido todas eran iguales.

 **-¿Ehh? Está no se** **abre-** giré otra vez la perilla pero está no cedía **-al parecer está con** **llave-** me agache un poco para mirar por el agujero de la puerta

No se miraba nada solo algo con un color morado, seguí mirando hasta que esa cosa parpadeo me asusté y caí sentado en el piso.

 **-¿Que diablos fue eso?-** volví a mirar por el agujero pero esta vez solo mire un tono azul en las paredes **-creo** **que sólo fue mi imaginación-** sacudí mi cabeza y baje a la cocina por algo de comer

La luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor en la mansión Sennen todos ya estaban dormidos pero en la habitación del final a la derecha la puerta se abrió lentamente sin hacer ruido una persona salió mirando a sus alrededores. Al ver que no había nadie salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido su hermoso vestido color azul era arrastrado por el suelo.

 **-Que** **hermosa se ve la** **luna-** salió de la mansión asia un hermoso jardín

Se sentó en el pasto, arrancó una rosa y suspiro su aroma estaba tan agusto hasta que se dió cuenta que los rayos del sol comenzaban a verse detrás de la montaña se levantó adentrándose a la mansión. Sin que se diera cuenta su bello vestido se había quedado atascado en una rama de un pequeño árbol.

 **-O** **no-** jalo el vestido asiendo que este se rompiera dejando un poco de la tela en la rama

Miro con tristeza el vestido pero escucho los pasos de alguien llendo a su dirección asi que no tuvo más remedio que correr entrando por otra puerta de la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo y encerrarse de nuevo.

 ** _Continuara...._** ⭐🌹🌼


End file.
